Beast's Tamer
by Libby.not.a.slave.to.fashion
Summary: Dagger was madly in love with Beast, and he knew it. He had loved her ever since the day they met, that day in the Human Garbage Dump of London. BeastxDagger first story with Dagger as the main character.


**Beast's Tamer**

**Extremely depressing for me to write... D= oh how I need to write something happier!  
**

Dagger was madly in love with Beast, and he knew it. He had loved her ever since the day they met, that day in the Human Garbage Dump of London. She was a small girl, skinny as a pole, though Dagger wasn't much different. Her face, which Dagger could tell was once beautiful was ravaged by starvation. Her black curly hair was cut short, her face and clothes covered in grime. Her breast were large, striking Dagger as odd, seeing her slim frame. When he glanced down, he noticed she was missing her left leg. He instantly knew she would understand him, for he was missing a leg as well.

Living in the Human Garbage Dump of London, (dubbed HGDL by Dagger, who had a sick sense of humour) the nameless children who had been discarded by their parents struggled to survive day in and day out. In the HGDL family were many so called freaks.

There were the people born without certain extremities, like Beast and Dagger, missing legs, and a taller, red-haired boy that was missing an arm, whom everyone called Joker. He was the "ring leader" of the so called circus family. He was the only person who cared enough to give them names.

There were people who were born with bodies that would stay child-like forever, like Wendy and Peter. They came to the family together and were rarely seen without the other close by. The other members never found out their real ages, but they all knew that they were much older than anyone else in the HGDL.

There were also people who had been born giants and others that were disfigured by their own parents, like Jumbo and Doll. Jumbo, aptly named for his size, towered over even the tallest nobleman. Doll, the princess of the family had many insecurities. She hated being alone, and she didn't want anyone to know what had happened to her face, though everyone knew her parents burned her in an act of rage.

The HGDL family was at the brink of death one rainy day, they knew they had maybe twenty four hours left before everything was over and maybe, just maybe, they'd go to heaven. A plump nobleman stopped and stared at the group.

_What the hell is he looking at?!_ Dagger scuffed, the only thing he hated more than how his life had turned out was people who had money and riches and food pitying them, even just looking at them enraged Dagger.

The man walked over to the family, a smile on his lips. "Would you like me to help you?" He asked them. "I can give you food and water and a place to stay," He said, as everyone's eyes lit up but Beast's and Dagger's. Something was wrong, why would some nobleman offer a bunch of gutter children food and shelter. The man extended his hand to the family. Joker placed his feeble, bony hand in the larger, fatter, hand of the man.

--

That moment changed everything for the family. They grew healthier, stronger and more lively than ever before. They had daily baths, clean clothes, hot food and a roof over their heads. To Dagger, seeing Beast happy and fed was all he needed. He had a new outlook on life, a new meaning. As long as he could see the beautiful smile of his adored Beast, he could die happily. But he wouldn't die, not now, now that he was taken care of and he could look forward to seeing Beast's smile everyday. He would die for that smile, he promised himself. Little did he know, his promise would come true before he knew it.

--

All the family members who were lacking limbs were given new prosthetics by a Doctor who the Baron found. By this time, the Baron had gone insane, mumbling about Earl Phantomhive, and someone named Ciel. He announced that he was going to under go surgery, to become beautiful enough for Ciel. Slowly everyone began to think he was actually insane. He sent the family to become a circus, to put on shows during the day to entertain the civilians, while late at night kidnapping their children. Dagger and Beast's thoughts of paying a price for their rescue were slowly coming true. No one dare cross Father. Everything was fine, though, until a certain Earl came along. He pretended to be a page boy and infiltrated the circus, along with his butler. They attacked Father, while the circus members attacked his house, trying to kidnap the Earl.

Beast and Dagger infiltrated the mansion, ready to get the boy. Hearing loud noises, they looked back, feeling uneasy.

"There seems to be... a bodyguard," Dagger said, glancing at Beast. She'd seemed uneasy since they left.

"Yeah," Beast muttered, looking around.

"This really is the kind of place you'd expect of a filthy rich noble. Let's leave the rest to our siblings, we'll look for the target," Dagger suggested, walking up the grand staircase, followed by Beast.

"Yo, I was waiting for you," A blond, gruff looking man said from atop the staircase, a cigarette between his lips. "The Backyard and the side are being entertained by Maylene and Finny. If you want to enter, aside from right here, there's-" the man started, but stopped when he saw the knives flying at high speeds toward him.

"Whoa! Hey! That's dangerous! I was in the middle of talking!" the blond said, deflecting the knives with a frying pan. Dagger gritted his teeth, this man was annoying. Beast lashed out with her whip and the man just barely dodged it. "Hey! I'm not into that kind of thing!" He yelled. "Geez, everyone wants to live fast like Solomon Grundy. What a disgrace," He sighed, sounding agitated. "Hey Finny." He said, as another blond man entered. He was small and looked like a girl. "Take one round of cannon!" the man yelled. The so called Finny, threw large busts and statues at the pair. They jumped away, shocked that the small boy could lift so much.

"Wha! Is this even possible!?" Dagger screamed, dashing off, followed closely by Beast. A statue landed right next to beast, but somehow she dodged it completely unharmed. Dagger turned back and threw more knives at the two men, before dashing off down a hallway.

"We'll deal with them later! First we need to get to the target!" Dagger said as they approached a door.

"Gotcha. Why don't we search for the room from each side." Beast said, glancing at Dagger. They threw the doors open, greeted by a rush of bullets. "It's a trap?!" Beast screamed, running back the way they came.

"Big sis, I'm sorry!" Dagger yelled, following her down a hallway with many finely painted portraits.

"Put your head down!" Beast yelled, flinging her whip at a painting. The whip wrapped around the frame and she pulled it so the on-slot of bullets hit the painting and not the two of them. Beast released the painting, revealing a young girl in a maid's dress holding up two pistols. The siblings ran down a different hallway, Dagger throwing some of his remaining knives. He was getting low, he didn't have many to spare on useless targets.

"What the hell do the maids carry in this place?!" Dagger screamed, following Beast.

"Let's go back, Dagger!" Beast yelled back at him. To bad she made that decision to late. They ran out into a dimly lit open space, finding that they were in the front hall again. They glanced at a dark corridor, hearing loud thuds. To their horror, the blond boy that looked like a girl was coming toward them carrying another statue.

"Found the mice!" He sang happily.

"There he is again!" Dagger yelled, pointing out the obvious.

"We'll go down!" Beast yelled, turning to the staircase. They ran down it, just barely dodging the massive statues raining down on them.

"What the hell are they!? No matter how you look at it, this place is weird!" Dagger yelled, out ragged that they were failing. They may not even make it out of this place alive. No, he wouldn't think that. He _couldn't_ think that. He had to protect Beast _no matter what._

"Yeah, with all this the Earl must be hiding somewhere," she said, running down a set of stairs into a dark room. How wrong she was. "This time we'd better retreat. Let's meet up with big bro and the rest," Beast said, calming down from the attacks.

"We didn't have Joker with us either today." Dagger said, accidentally saying the 'J' word.

"Joker..." Beast muttered, looking down sadly. They walked into what looked like a kitchen, though it was quite dark. "What's this?" Beast asked, looking around. The lights flashed on, startling Beast and Dagger almost as much as the figure standing in a corner. It was that blond man from before, a smirk plastered on his face, a new cigarette in his mouth.

"Getting down the stairs sure was hard, huh Mr. And Mrs. Goose?" He asked, mocking them. Beast growled, readying her whip. "This is the end of the Earth. Welcome to the kitchen," He said, molding something in his hands.

"Like you can afford to say that, facing us unarmed!" Beast cried, lashing out with her whip, just missing the hateful man.

"Idiots. The kitchen is the chief's holy place where even the butler can't raise his voice to him. There's a lot of tools that the butler doesn't know about," The man said, running just ahead of Dagger's knives. "For example," The man said, jumping on something that was obscured by a table cloth. He pulled the cloth off of the item, revealing a large, high-powered, semi-automatic machine gun. The pair just stood there, shocked, as the man pulled the trigger.

"What the hell is that?!" Dagger screamed, pushing Beast out of the way of the bullets, protecting her with his body.

"It's the latest weapon Mr. Higham brought back from America. The man said, becoming trigger-happy. "Let's go." He said, sounding nothing like he was about to take two people's lives.

"Big Sis!" Dagger screamed, shielding her again with his whole body.

"Since the days I was involved, war sure has changed!" The man yelled, a malicious smile playing with his lips. "Chiefs most of all have to be good at using their hands. So savour it well!" The bullets flew wildly around the room, but the only thing that crossed dagger's mind was that he had to protect Beast. If he lived and she didn't, his life would be meaningless. The empty shell casings fell to the ground with a tink as the smoke settled. "It has incredible power but it's systematics could use some work." The man's words broke through the fog. "I'll have to tell the young master it's too early for mass production just yet," he said, talking like he hadn't just tore the room apart with a machine gun.

Beast groaned, feeling a dead weight on her. She opened her eyes in shock. "Dagger!" She screamed, sitting up to find the boy's bloody body laying on her, covered with bullet wounds. "Dagger! You idiot!" Beast screamed. She could feel tears welling in her eyes.

"Good... safe... big sis... run... to Joker," He said in a feeble voice, tears welling in her eyes. "I had... wanted to... take... big sis... over... the hill..." He said, smiling up at her, blood falling from his mouth.

"Dagger!" Beast screamed, tears pouring from her eyes.

"I... love you, Beast... I... wanted to... protect your... smile..." Dagger said, his eyelids falling shut.

"Dagger!" Beast screamed again.

"I would've like to meet a beauty like you while drinking lukewarm beer in a pub." The man said, cutting through Beast's thoughts like a razor blade.

"I won't forgive you!" Beast screamed, turning to him, hatred filling her. She lashed out with her whip, missing the man and hitting a bag of flour instead. "You plan on fleeing in this state?!" Beast screamed as the man crawled out of a hole in the wall. The next minute was all just a blur to her, but she was aware of her imminent death. She didn't care. All she could think about was Dagger, all her regrets and the fact that she had loved him, though she never told him. The flour in the air caught fire as she held on to her beloved Dagger. Pain consumed her body, ripping it to shreds.


End file.
